The present invention relates generally to the field of social media, and more particularly to advertising within a social network.
An online social network (OSN) is a platform that allows users to build relationships with other users of the OSN who share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. Certain social networks allow a user to create a user profile, by which the user provides individual content via the OSN. Users share content with other users of the OSN including but not limited to, text, audio, video, or image content. Additionally, an OSN allows a user to control the amount of personal content of the user that is accessible by other users of the OSN. Furthermore, users have the ability to suggest certain content to other users within the OSN. Some OSNs are internet-based services accessible to users who are physically located in different, and potentially distant, geographic locations.
Online advertising is a form of advertising that uses the Internet to deliver promotional marketing messages to consumers. Some common forms of online advertising include email marketing, search engine marketing, social media marketing, display advertising, web banner advertising, and mobile advertising. Online advertising typically involves both a publisher, who integrates advertisements into its online content, and an advertiser, who provides the advertisements to be displayed on the publisher's content. Online advertising is widely used across many industries.
Sentiment analysis refers to the use of natural language processing, text analysis, and computational linguistics to identify and extract subjective information in source materials. Sentiment analysis aims to determine the attitude or opinion of a speaker or writer in relation to some event, topic or overall contextual polarity of a document. The attitude is an affective state, an evaluation, a judgment, an intended emotional communication, an opinion, or any other identifier.